Twisted Love
by Bandit-Leigh
Summary: Matthew is getting more and more depressed at being forgotten, but it turns out that he isn't...entirely so...
1. Matthew's Problem

**Hi, this is my first ever Hetalia fanfic, so please be nice to me XD, Anyways, let's get the show on the road. Warning: There WILL be some yaoi, some very creepy weird yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, wish I did, but I don't. I only own this idea. **

-Matthew's POV-

It was another loud World Conference, and my brother, the Hero as he called himself, was making a scene, with his sloppy, grease filled burgers. I shuddered, and tightly gripped Kumajiro, and I spook, my voice shaky.

"Um, I have something to say." I spoke up, and the arguments stopped, and everyone looked my way, all with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"Who's this guy?" Francis spoke, in his obviously heavily French accented voice. And everyone shrugged, suddenly Arthur jumped up, and banged his fist on the table.

"It's Alfred you BOLTS!" He spat, in his British voice. My twin laughed heartily, more childish though.

"Iggy, that's not me! I'm over here." Alfred said, through a mouthful of lettuce and meat. "Frankly, I have no recollection of this dude anyways." My brother finished, as he loudly took a sip of the cup by his right elbow.

"Shut up, you damn wanker!" Arthur yelled again, and the fights began all over again. I shrank back into my seat, forgotten as usual. I sighed, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I quickly brushed them away, I should be used to such treatment by now, but it still stung some. I glanced quickly to my left, and then to my right. Heracules was snoring peacefully with one of his many cats, which are really adorable, and Ivan was smiling his creepy, but cheerful smile at the fighting going on among the other nations. Darting my eyes down, I lifted up my right sleeve, which was laden with many scars, and freshly scabbed and scarring cuts. My fingers itched for the blade I have stored at my hotel room, to help me get rid of the pain of being ignored. I heard a loud noise and quickly jumped, yanking my sleeve down over my arm. Germany had dismissed the Conference, and everyone left in good spirits, except myself, and the stingy Arthur, who never seemed to smile. I stood quietly, tightly gripping Kumajiro under my arm, and started to walk slowly out of the room, when someone bumped into me. I stumbled a step, and someone caught me under my arms, Kumajiro fell to the ground with a thump.

"Are you alright…uh.." I jumped when I heard the heavy Russian voice behind me, it was Ivan, and he was talking to me. I turned and smiled a tentative smile.

"I'm Canada, but call me Matthew. I..I'm Alfred's twi..twin bro…brother." My stuttered started when I opened my eyes and looked up, and up some more. Ivan was tall. I was amazed at just HOW tall too. I swallowed reflexively.

"My name is Ivan, and I am Russia. Nice to make your acquaintance Matthew." Russia gave me a closed eye smile, the creepy one that made you wonder what he was thinking. I returned the smile with a polite, if not shy one of my own.

"Nice to meet you too Ivan. I'm sorry you ran into me." I told him, my nervous smile still on my lips. He smiled at me again.

"No, no. It's all my fault, please. Forgive me." Ivan said in his smooth Russian voice.

"Ok. I have to get going though. I'll see you tomorrow, at tomorrow's next World Conference?" I asked, as I quickly gathered Kumajiro into my arms. He nodded, still smiling. I bid him farewell, and quickly fled from the room, wondering why that particular nation had decided to speak with me.

**There will be more chapters XD I promise more chapters soon, but with school and everything, you never can tell XD **

**I'd like to thank FacelessNightmare, for part of my idea, thank you, the Matthew/Ivan pairing came from her fic Count the Scars (which is good) **

**So review and what not. ~xD **


	2. The Phone Call

I was in my hotel room, pacing around, to anxious to sleep. Everything was getting weird, even with my brother who's been even weirder than usual. I didn't know anymore. I jumped when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked into the mouthpiece, and I was greeted by Ivan's deep, accented voice.

'Hello, is this Matthew?" He asked. And I nearly jumped for joy when he remembered my name.

'Yes it is. Hello Ivan." I spoke, trying to seem calm, when I was sort of a mix between wondering why he was calling me, and why he was even TALKING to me.

"Hello. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to come to my hotel tomorrow night for some Russian food and maybe we could make a Russia and Canada alliance?" Ivan asked. I mulled it over in my head, and agreed. What's the harm in that?

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow then." And then Ivan hung up. I closed my phone, and wondered what was playing in Ivan's twisted mind. I shrugged and got ready for bed, no use thinking of it now.

**Sorry that the chapter was so short, I really didn't know what to write. XD but I promise that the last few chapters will be better :3 **

**Any ideas for Russian food that Ivan could serve to his guest? Any ideas, please review them to me, and I'll try to work it into the story.**

**Review and such :3 **


	3. Dinner

**Well, here it is, the long awaited chapter, that I've planned and will now put into motion….AWAY! **

I finished fastening the buttons on his jacket, and placed my boots on my feet. I was getting ready to go to Ivan's house for dinner, and a so called creation of a Canada/Russia alliance. I looked around the room, then pulled out my room key, I was leaving Kumijiro at the hotel room, I really felt no need for him to come along, and ruin everything by forgetting my name.

As I stepped out into the cold evening air, from the hotel, and realized, that I didn't know really know what I should be prepared for, food wise. I knew Arthur's food was bland, and disgusting, and my brothers was all greasy and ready in less than five minutes. Francis's food was exquisite and very romance inducing, and Feliciano's was just what was to be expected from the Italian nation. I walked briskly, not wanting to be tardy for my meeting with Ivan, for he can be scary as hell when he was made.

I arrived at Ivan's hotel room in less than twenty minutes, and I hesitated outside the door, my hand poised to knock. What was going to happen? I took in a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. Ivan answered in less than a minute, and smiled warmly at me.

"Здравствуйте!*" He greeted me, and I smiled in response.

"Hello." I said, and Ivan let me into his hotel room, which looked like a normal hotel room, with just certain objects that Ivan had brought with him, that were spread out in an artful display. I unbuttoned my jacket.

"Thank you for coming to my hotel room, may I take your jacket?" Ivan's thick voice spoke out from behind me, and I spun around quickly, slightly jumpy and not expecting him to be standing that close to me.

'Su..sure." I stuttered and slid my jacket off my body and handed it to him. Ivan took it, and hung it up in a nearby closet. I sat on the couch, and noticed a book draped over the arm of the chair closest to me, I tilted my head to the side trying to read the title. I raised my eyebrows at the name.

"What are you looking at мой друг?**" Ivan asked, and I turned to face him.

"you're reading The Forged Coupon by Leo Tolstoy?" I blurted out, and Ivan nodded.

"Yes, I've read all of Leo Tolstoy's works. He's quite a good author." Ivan stood behind me, and faced the kitchen, where the smell of burning food was wafting out. I looked in that direction as well.

"О, черт.***" Russia cursed, and walked into the kitchen. I got up and followed him. When I walked in, Russia was removing a smoking pan from the oven, I walked over to glance at the charred remains of something. I looked up at him.

"What was this?" I asked, and I think Ivan's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"I was trying to impress you by making something that you're nation liked to eat." Ivan spoke sheepishly. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I looked away, a smile forming on my lips.

". You…you want some pancakes? With Maple Syrup?" I asked, and Russia nodded, looking interested. I rolled up my sleeves.

"Ok." I answered, and grabbed a frying pan.

It was later that night, and Ivan and myself had finished eating.

"That was truly delicious." Ivan complimented me, and I blushed again, not really expecting the compliment.

"Th..thank you." I stuttered, and Ivan smiled. I looked up at him hopefully, and he smiled at me. And that night, I gained a friend, an ally, and a first love.

**Well, there you have it, the last chapter in my little trilogy. I just wanted to say, that in the first chapter I mentioned creepy yaoi, only now did I make the decision to make it more fluffy than creepy. **

**Translations: **

***Здравствуйте!- The formal hello in Russian **

****мой друг- my friend **

*** **О, черт- oh hell **

**There you have it, review and such, and hope you liked it :3 **


End file.
